The present invention is directed generally to the installation of new prime window units and more particularly to a system for installing manufacturer's stock window sizes into old window frames.
There is considerable business in the field of installing new prime window units in old window openings. This is done both for remodeling and to improve the insulation characteristics of old window openings for energy saving purposes. A typical example would be the installation of all new windows in an old school building.
In the past, it was the practice to build out the old window frame to create an opening of precise size for receiving a new prime window unit. This was done by framing out from the old window frame to support the new window unit and then convering the new framing and old window frame with trim members. Accordingly, the exterior surfaces of the new window unit and old window frame were aligned in the same plane so that the useful flat trim members would lie flush with both of them. The resulting nonrecessed installation often had the unfinished appearance of a smaller new window unit simply patched into a larger window opening.
Another problem with this existing window replacement practice is the considerable amount of time and labor necessarily required at the job site. This is because the new framing is first fastened to the old window frame before the new window unit is installed. Finally, the trim members are added to complete the custom installation of each new window unit. Such installations often involve substantial labor costs and may interfere with the normal use of the building for substantial periods of time.
A known alternative to the above described practice is an almost completely custom window replacement system wherein the parts are custom sized for each installation. In spite of the many advantages of this system, its use is limited by its practically prohibitive cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for installing a new prime window unit in an existing window opening.
Another object is to provide such a system wherein the time and labor required at the job site for a given installation is minimized.
Another object is to provide such a system wherein the exterior window framing may be fastened to the new window unit prior to installation into an existing window opening.
Another object is to provide such a system including a minimum number of stock parts which are readily adaptable for use in installing various sizes of new prime window units in various sizes of existing window openings.
Another object is to provide such a system wherein the new prime window unit is substantially supported by the exterior trim channels therefor.
Another object is to provide such a system which would allow for adjustment of the new prime window unit in an interior-exterior direction for easier and less expensive trimming of the interior surface.
Finally, an object is to provide such a system which is economical to manufacture, simple in construction, easy to install, efficient in operation and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description.